Protector
by lorrie
Summary: Alex and Walker invite Sydney and Gage to the ranch for a cookout. Angela disappears and finds herself face to face with a wildcat.


"Protector"  
  
By Lorrie  
  
Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
  
"Gage, why don't you and Sydney come over tonight? We'll put some ribs on the grill and have a cookout." Walker suggested as he noticed how stressed the young Ranger was.  
  
"What?" Gage asked as he looked up from his work.  
  
"Cookout, tonight, you and Sydney at our place." Walker gave him the brief version.  
  
Gage put his pen down. "Sounds great! I'll check with Syd." Gage put his reports aside and called his wife.  
  
"Hello." Sydney answered sweetly.  
  
"Hey beautiful, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm bored. I want to come into work, just for a little while. I promise I'll just catch up on the reports on my desk and then I'll come back home." She pleaded.  
  
"Syd, you're five months pregnant with our first child and you've been too stressed out lately. Dr. Stevens said two weeks of rest and that's exactly what you're going to do, besides, I've already finished your reports." The other end of the phone was quiet. "Hey, I know what might cheer you up. Walker just invited us over to the ranch for a cookout tonight. How about it?"  
  
"Well, OK, at least I can leave these four walls for awhile."  
  
Gage smiled. "I'll see you around 5:00, OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Gage hung up and turned to Walker. "OK boss. We're on. What do you need for us to bring?"  
  
"Just yourselves." Walker replied and called Alex.  
  
*******  
  
Sydney was sitting calmly on the couch waiting for Gage to get home from work. She had already laid out a pair of khaki shorts and a shirt for him to change into after he took a quick shower. "I hope they haven't been called out on something." She glanced at her watch. It was 5:30. She suddenly heard the key in the lock.  
  
"Hey, I'm home." Gage yelled as he entered their small, suburban home.  
  
"Hey you." Sydney pulled herself from the couch and embraced her husband. "Get in the shower. I have your clothes laid out and if you'll hurry, I'll be able to help Alex get things together."  
  
"No, no. Alex promised me that you wouldn't have to lift a finger tonight. That was my condition on us coming."  
  
"Gage! You didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did and she said she wouldn't dream of having you do anything when you're supposed to be resting."  
  
"Gage! I thought tonight was going to be fun, but if everyone is going to be fussing over me, then I'm not going."  
  
"Syd, no one's fussing over you. We're all just a little concerned. You passed out at your desk."  
  
"I hadn't eaten anything all day. I was hungry. You guys are making a big deal about nothing."  
  
"Honey." Gage said as he hugged her up in his arms. "I love you more than anything else in this world and I just want what's best for you and our baby. Now, Dr. Stevens said you need a couple of weeks of rest in a stress- free environment and that's exactly what you're going to get."  
  
"I'm married to a Texas Ranger, how can I possibly live in a stress-free environment?" Sydney laughed.  
  
"What a coincidence, I'm married to a Texas Ranger myself." He lowered his head and kissed her passionately, while letting his fingers run through her hair. "The most beautiful Texas Ranger in the world."  
  
"Um. Gage." She said between kisses. "Gage, if we don't stop now and you go get your shower, we're going to be late."  
  
"OK, OK. I'm going."  
  
********  
  
Alex was bringing the ribs out to the grill when Gage and Sydney pulled into the driveway. "Uncle Gage, Aunt Sydney!" Two and a half year old Angela exclaimed as the couple got out of their car and joined the Walkers.  
  
"Hi sweetie!" Sydney called to her.  
  
"Hey squirt!" Gage replied as he hoisted her up into the air and spun her around.  
  
"Whee! Whee!" Angela squealed with delight at each turn.  
  
"That's enough for now sweetheart! I'd better go help your daddy with the grill." Gage put Angela down and headed towards Walker.  
  
Sydney smiled as she watched Gage with the little girl. He was going to be the perfect father, she just knew it.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Alex asked as she gave Sydney a big hug.  
  
"Much better, but my doctor still wants me to take it easy."  
  
"And that's exactly what you're going to do. Come on." Alex pulled a chair away from the kitchen table and pointed to the seat. "Here, you have a seat and I'll get everything together while we talk."  
  
"Oh Alex, no. I'm perfectly capable of carrying the paper plates and cups outside."  
  
"Sydney, I won't hear of it. You sit still, I'll be right back."  
  
Sydney remained in the chair while Alex stepped outside. She eyed the tray of raw vegetables on the table and snitched a couple of carrot sticks.  
  
"Ah ha, caught ya!" Gage said as he entered the kitchen carrying a sobbing Angela in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Sydney asked with concern  
  
"Nothing that a kiss and a Band Aid won't fix." Alex replied as she rounded the corner with a box of Band Aids.  
  
"What happened Angela?" Sydney asked the little girl.  
  
"Uncle Gage was chasing me and I fell down and got a boo-boo on my knee." Angela explained as Alex put a Band Aid on the small abrasion.  
  
"Gage? Were you chasing Angela?"  
  
Gage shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It's OK Aunt Sydney. My boo-boo feels all better now and I got this nice new Band Aid too." Angela smiled and then stared at Sydney sitting in the chair. "Aunt Sydney, are you in time out?"  
  
Alex looked at her daughter, then to Gage and Sydney. They all laughed. "No sweetie, I'm not in time out."  
  
"Call it what you like Syd, but you are in time out for two weeks." Gage laughed.  
  
"The ribs are ready!" Walker yelled from the grill.  
  
"OK honey, we'll be right out!" Alex called back.  
  
Sydney got up from her chair and let Gage put his arm around her as they stepped into the backyard.  
  
"I wish Jimmy and Erica could have been here." Alex said as everyone sat down.  
  
"Well, I'm sure they're having a great time on their vacation." Walker replied. "They needed the time away."  
  
Alex turned to Angela and placed a special hamburger on her plate. Angela looked around at everyone else plates, her lip poked out and she sat back in her booster seat with her arms folded.  
  
"What's wrong little angel?" Walker asked.  
  
"How come I have a hamburger and nobody else does?" She asked, pouting.  
  
"Because daddy fixed you a special hamburger. You don't like beef ribs, do you?"  
  
Angela shrugged her little shoulders.  
  
"Here, you can have a bite of daddy's ribs and if you like them, then I'll fix you your very own, but if you don't then you have a nice big hamburger with everything you like on it." Walker cut a small piece of ribs from his plate and placed it on Angela's plate.  
  
Everyone watched her pick up the meat and taste it. Her face puckered up and she spit it out immediately. "Yuck!" She exclaimed and picked up her hamburger. Everyone laughed.  
  
Angela finished much faster than the adults and turned to Alex when her plate was empty. "Mommy, can I go play?"  
  
"Sure honey. Just stay in the yard."  
  
"OK." Angela replied as Alex lifted her from her booster seat and sent her off towards her swing set.  
  
"Man, this is good!" Gage exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it is." Sydney agreed.  
  
"I hope it doesn't upset your stomach." Alex said, looking at Sydney. "I know when I was expecting Angela, I craved spicy foods and barbeque, but all of it gave me heartburn."  
  
"Well, if I get heartburn tonight, it'll be worth it. I can't thank you guys enough for having us over."  
  
"It's our pleasure." Walker said. "Besides, I miss not seeing you around the office." Gage's ears perked up and he shook his head behind Sydney's back. He definitely didn't want Walker to get her started on why she should come back before her two week's of doctor ordered rest was up.  
  
Walker knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as the sentence left his mouth. "Uh, but your health and the health of your baby are much more important than anything at the office right now."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes at him. When Sydney turned towards Gage, Walker mouthed to Alex "What?"  
  
The adults finished eating and were enjoying their conversation when Alex suddenly became acutely aware of how quiet it was around them. "Where's Angela?" She asked with a start.  
  
Everyone looked around the backyard. "She was here just a minute ago." Sydney said. "I saw her by the barn."  
  
"I'll check for her." Walker said, getting up from the picnic table.  
  
"I'll go with you." Gage replied as he too got up.  
  
The two men headed towards the barn, calling out for Angela. "Angela! Where are you?" Walker called.  
  
"Angela, sweetie, come out, come out wherever you are." Gage yelled, remembering that he and Angela had been playing hide and seek earlier.  
  
Walker stepped out of the barn. "She's not in there."  
  
They continued to check around the yard. "Walker!" Gage yelled as he picked up a little pink hair ribbon from the ground.  
  
"Angela!" Walker yelled almost frantically.  
  
"Walker, what is it?" Alex called out, recognizing the fear in Walker's voice.  
  
"Gage found her hair ribbon near the woods. We're going to look for her."  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Alex shouted.  
  
"No! You and Sydney stay here in case she wanders back home." He pulled Alex close and kissed her. "We'll find her. I promise, Alex, we'll find her and bring her home."  
  
Gage was already headed into the woods that bordered the Walker ranch. "Has she been in the woods before, Walker?"  
  
"No. Not by herself."  
  
"Do you want to split up?" Gage suggested.  
  
Walker nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. We can cover more ground that way." Gage started to walk away. "Gage, be careful. I heard a wildcat out here the other night."  
  
"A wildcat?"  
  
Walker nodded. "Yeah. I know that's the last thing you wanted to hear, but you need to be on the look out for it. Do you have your gun with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I hardly go anywhere without it since that last ambush."  
  
"Me either. Just keep your eyes open."  
  
"I won't even blink."  
  
"Gage, don't say that. Not again." Walker sighed, remembering Gage's infamous words as he, Gage and Trivette had entered the woods at Lake Ebby. Gage had eventually been attacked by a grizzly bear after saying the same sentence.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."  
  
The two Rangers set out in opposite directions, looking for Angela. "Angela, where are you?" Gage called out and moments later heard Walker echo his call for the little girl.  
  
********  
  
Deep in the woods, Angela was following a small animal. "Kitty, kitty." She said as she followed the four-legged feline.  
  
The small cat turned but didn't meow, its voice was more like a low growl, probably signaling its mother.  
  
"I'll take you home and take care of you kitty." Angela said as she stepped up behind the cat, almost close enough to touch it. The cat quickly took off running, spooked by the little girl's sudden movement.  
  
******  
  
Back at the Walker ranch, Alex and Sydney sat in lawn chairs, trying to be patient, waiting for their husbands to return from the woods with the little girl in their arms. "She'll be fine Alex. I'm sure she just wandered off."  
  
"I know." Alex smiled through her tears. "But it's going to be dark soon." She looked around the yard.  
  
"There's at least another hour of daylight. They should find her long before then." Sydney tried to calm her friend.  
  
"Unless someone took her." Alex's heart skipped a beat at the thought of someone taking her daughter from their own backyard.  
  
"Alex, we were all right here. We would have noticed if someone else was in the yard."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"If not, then you have three pretty poor Texas Rangers around you." Sydney smiled.  
  
Alex returned the smile. "She probably just wandered off."  
  
Sydney nodded, then slightly grimaced as she reached for her slightly enlarged abdomen.  
  
"Are you alright?" Alex asked, noticing her movement.  
  
Sydney nodded. "Just a little indigestion, I think."  
  
"Come on. You can lie down on the couch for a while."  
  
"No. Alex, I'm going to stay out here with you." Sydney said defensively.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer. You're pregnant with your first child and you need to take it a little easier than you have been."  
  
"I'm not helpless."  
  
"I know you're not, but you don't want to do anything to jeopardize this pregnancy, do you?"  
  
"You know I don't." Sydney replied, thinking of how much she and Gage both wanted this child.  
  
"Then you have to follow your doctor's orders and take it easy for a while."  
  
Sydney nodded and headed towards the sofa in the Walker's living room. "I'll lie down for a while, but I won't go to sleep."  
  
"OK. I'll be right here." Alex, replied, knowing that her friend would most likely be asleep in minutes.  
  
In a few minutes, Sydney drifted off to sleep and Alex stepped outside on the porch to wait for Walker and Gage to return with Angela. It was near 8:00 p.m. and the sun was beginning to set.  
  
*******  
  
Angela followed the wildcat cub through the woods near the brook. The cat ran towards a small rock ledge and disappeared.  
  
"Kitty!" Angela shouted, following it. As she ran towards the ledge, she lost her footing and fell, hitting her head in the process. She landed at the bottom of the small ledge, unconscious.  
  
*******  
  
Gage and Walker met up with each other a mile and a half into the woods. "Walker, she couldn't have gotten this far. We've missed her."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Here, let's switch sides. I'll go back your way and you go back mine and let's see if we can find her before it gets dark." Gage nodded and the two men set out in opposite directions once again.  
  
Gage began calling for Angela as he neared the brook. He knew that there was also a small rock ledge to his right and Angela could be there, hiding. "Angela!" He yelled as he neared the ledge. He peered over and saw the little girl laying on a rock. "Angela!" He yelled more frantically as he made his way down the ledge.  
  
He stood above Angela and yelled out in the direction Walker had taken. "Walker!" He yelled as he could. "Walker! I found her!"  
  
Walker stopped and listened for a moment, certain that he had heard Gage yell. He listened again and as Gage repeated himself, Walker took off running in the direction of his voice.  
  
As Gage started to reach for Angela, he heard a low growl on the ledge above them. Before looking up, he prayed that he wouldn't see what he dreaded was there, but when he averted his eyes in the direction of the sound, there stood a huge wildcat with a small cub beside of her. The mother cat's tail twitched nervously and her eyes were set on Angela.  
  
"Ok, nice kitty." Gage said quietly as he positioned himself between the little girl and the wildcat. "You stay right there and we'll stay right here." Gage talked to the cat as he reached for his gun.  
  
Angela woke up and began to cry. "Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed.  
  
"Shh, sweetheart. It's Uncle Gage. Your daddy's on his way and we'll take you to your mommy, OK?" Gage soothed without turning around.  
  
Angela began to cry louder. "Shh. Angela, honey, you need to stop crying and be very quiet, OK?" Gage pleaded, but Angela still continued to cry.  
  
Walker approached the rock ledge and could see the wildcat poised on the edge, peering down. He could only imagine what lie beneath her. He didn't want to startle the cat, but he needed to know exactly where Angela and Gage were before he took a chance on shooting at her, if it wasn't already too dark to see her from the other side of the ledge.  
  
He made his way around to the other side and found Gage still positioned between his young daughter and the wildcat above them. Walker knew that Gage wouldn't take his eyes off of the cat for a second for fear that it would pounce and hurt Angela. So, he knew that there was no way to get his attention.  
  
As he pulled his gun from its holster and tried to line up a shot, but realized that it was much too dark. There wasn't enough daylight left to see the cat well enough to shoot her and he wouldn't take a chance on missing and causing her to pounce on Angela and Gage. He stood and shook his head. How was he going to get down there, or should he approach the cat from the other side?  
  
Gage knew that he couldn't afford to yell out again for Walker, not with the cat so near. He stood his ground in front of Angela as the cat began to growl a deep, angry growl again.  
  
Angela began to cry softly, this time. Gage wished he could hold her in his arms and comfort her, but he didn't dare take his eyes off of the cat.  
  
*******  
  
Alex stepped back inside, more worried than ever. It was dark now and the guys still hadn't returned with Angela. Sydney lay sleeping soundly on the couch, but jumped when she heard the screen door close. "Gage!" She called out.  
  
"No, it's just me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Alex said as she sat down in the chair.  
  
Sydney sat up and noticed that it was dark now. "They still haven't come back?" She asked.  
  
Alex shook her head. "I'm really worried now."  
  
"Me too." Sydney confided. "Maybe we should go in and look for them."  
  
Alex shook her head again. "No. Walker told me that they would bring her back no matter how long it took and that you and I needed to stay here in case she found her own way back."  
  
Sydney nodded. "For how long?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
**********  
  
The cat was getting anxious and that was making Gage nervous. He couldn't get a good shot off and he was afraid that if he tried, the bullet might ricochet off of the rocks and hit Angela. His gun was useless at this point.  
  
"Angela." He called out. The little girl didn't answer. Gage reached behind him to make sure that she was still there. His hand felt her little body, still lying on the rock. He felt her breath coming from her little nose and knew that she had drifted off to sleep. He still kept his focus on the cat above them.  
  
The cat, seeing Gage's ever so subtle moves, crouched further into a pouncing position. Gage stiffened as he realized what was coming next. The cat lunged forward and downward towards he and Angela.  
  
Gage's arms went straight out in a defensive move, causing him to practically catch the wildcat in his arms. As he and the cat hit the ground, Gage rolled away from Angela, bringing the cat with him.  
  
"Gage!" Walker yelled as he came down the ledge towards his daughter. "Gage, shoot it!" He instructed, but realized that Gage couldn't get to his gun without letting his guard down against the cat.  
  
As the wildcat poised it's huge paw above him, Gage's mind flashed back to the lake and the grizzly bear that had attacked him years before. The cat swiped Gage's left arm just as Walker fired a shot.  
  
The shot found its mark and the cat tumbled away from Gage. Walker fired two more consecutive shots, finally leaving the wildcat dead a few feet from where Gage lay.  
  
"Gage! Are you alright?" Walker yelled, heading towards Angela.  
  
"Check on Angela first." Gage replied, holding his bleeding arm.  
  
Walker picked up his little girl and checked to see if she was breathing. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. "Daddy?" She wrapped her small arms around Walker's neck and began to sob, loudly. "I want my mommy!"  
  
"Shh, angel, we're going to mommy in just a minute. I need to check on Uncle Gage first, OK?"  
  
Angela saw the blood dripping from Gage's arm as he sat up. "Daddy! Uncle Gage has a big boo-boo. He needs a big Band Aid, right now!"  
  
Gage tried to smile, but the searing pain in his arm proved too much for him. He looked at Walker, silently pleading for him to take Angela away so she wouldn't have to see him in this much pain.  
  
"Angela, Uncle Gage's boo-boo is making him hurt really bad right now. I want you to stand right here and don't move while I help Uncle Gage, OK?"  
  
"You can't daddy, he's asleep. Shh." Angela said as they both turned back around and found Gage passed out against a tree.  
  
Walker bent down over Gage and looked at his arm. He was losing quite a bit of blood, but the mark from the cat wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. "Gage, come on buddy, I need you to stay awake, OK?"  
  
Gage moaned slightly and reached for his injured arm. Walker quickly searched the area for moss and found some not far away. He pulled some and placed it over the wound and then wrapped Gage's arm with a bandana he pulled from his pocket. "This'll have to do until we get you to the hospital."  
  
"Hospital? Walker, it's not that bad." Gage replied quietly.  
  
"It's still bleeding." Walker replied.  
  
"I want to go home now!" Angela demanded.  
  
"OK, sweetheart, just let Uncle Gage get up and we'll head home." Walker replied, taking his little girl by the hand and helping Gage to his feet with the other.  
  
Walker turned to Gage. "Can you make it?"  
  
Gage nodded. "I think so." He cradled his injured arm against his chest and made his way through the dark woods with Walker and Angela. "Walker, she's getting tired." Gage said as he noticed Angela's eyes blinking.  
  
Walker swooped his little girl up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.  
  
Alex was looking out of the kitchen window and saw them as they approached the barn. "Sydney, they're back!" She yelled as she ran out the door to her daughter and husband embraced them both of them.  
  
"Angela, are you OK?" She asked as she examined her daughter for any signs of injury and finding the small bump on the back of her head.  
  
"I'm fine mommy, but I'm sleepy. Uncle Gage has a big boo-boo and needs a Band-Aid." Angela replied.  
  
Alex looked up at Walker. He placed his hand on the back of Angela's head. "I'm going in to call for an ambulance. I want Angela checked out too. Gage said she fell and he's not sure if she was unconscious or not."  
  
Alex nodded as Walker left them standing by the barn.  
  
Sydney had pulled herself up from the couch and had slowly made her way out on the porch. She immediately saw Gage coming towards her, his arm held against his chest.  
  
"What happened?" She exclaimed as he came closer and she could see the blood soaked bandana around his arm and the bloodstain on his shirt.  
  
"I'll be alright shorty." He replied as he fought back the pain radiating from his arm.  
  
"That's not what I asked, Gage. Now, tell me what happened? Is Angela alright?"  
  
Walker guided Gage to a chair on the porch and urged him to sit down. "You stay put. I'm calling for an ambulance." He ordered.  
  
"Walker, it's not that bad."  
  
"It is that bad Gage and you will be going to the hospital. Now stay put!" Walker ordered as he went inside.  
  
"Tell me what happened?" Sydney asked again.  
  
"I don't want you to get upset Syd."  
  
"Then you had better start talking now, because I'm getting more upset by the minute." She demanded.  
  
"Ok, Ok. I found Angela at the bottom of the rock ledge. She had evidently followed a wildcat cub there and the mother wildcat wasn't too pleased."  
  
The color drained from Sydney's face. "Oh no!"  
  
"She's fine. She hit her head when she fell, but the cat didn't touch her."  
  
"No she didn't. Thanks to you." Walker said as he came back out on the porch.  
  
Gage shook his head. "I didn't do anything."  
  
Sydney looked from Walker to Gage and back to Walker again. "Well, one of you had better tell me what happened."  
  
Gage laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. "Later, OK?"  
  
"Walker?" Sydney turned to Walker.  
  
"I'll give you the short version; A wildcat cornered Angela and Gage put himself between her and the cat."  
  
Sydney stared at Gage for a moment. "The cat attacked you?"  
  
"She pounced from the top of the rock ledge and I caught her. She just scratched my arm Syd, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"You're still bleeding, it must be a big deal." Sydney exclaimed, examining his arm.  
  
They all heard the ambulance in the distance. "I'm riding with you to the hospital." Sydney stated.  
  
"No, you're not. That's much too stressful for you and I won't let you do it."  
  
"You won't LET me!" Sydney said between gritted teeth.  
  
Gage's head still rested on the back of the chair. "You heard me." He said without opening his eyes.  
  
"I'm your wife. I should be with you!"  
  
"Not this time Syd. You need to stay calm, for your sake and the sake of our baby."  
  
She knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it. She was still tired and all of the commotion had left her slightly stressed. "Gage, please!" Sydney pleaded, almost in tears.  
  
"Sydney, if it's OK with Gage, you can ride with me behind the ambulance. Angela has to be checked out too." Walker said, looking at Gage. Gage nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Sydney whispered, kissing Gage on the cheek.  
  
*******  
  
Gage and Angela were both loaded into the back of the ambulance. "Mrs. Walker, you can ride with your daughter if you'd like." The EMT suggested.  
  
"Thank you." Alex replied as she climbed in the ambulance and took Angela onto her lap.  
  
Gage lay on the gurney while the EMT tried to clean his arm. "What happened Ranger?" The EMT asked, trying to keep Gage awake.  
  
"I had a fight with a wildcat."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. It's not that bad." Gage insisted.  
  
"Well, it looks like it could have been a lot worse, but it's definitely going to need stitches, if you haven't severed an artery." The EMT advised.  
  
"How's Angela?" Gage looked at Alex.  
  
Alex kissed the top of the little girl's head. "I think she'll be OK. She has a pretty good bump on the back of her head, but if you hadn't been there . . ." Alex began to softly cry as she thought about what could have happened if the wildcat had pounced on Angela instead of Gage. "I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Alex, you don't have to thank me. Anyone else would have done the same."  
  
Alex smiled through her tears and nodded. "I'm just glad you were there."  
  
*******  
  
Angela and Gage were both whisked into the Emergency Room upon arrival at St. Matthews hospital. The doctor stitched Gage's arm up and gave him an updated Tetanus shot and something to help him sleep. "I don't really want to release you yet, but I have a feeling that you're not going to stay overnight for observation, are you?" The doctor asked.  
  
Gage shook his head. "Doctor, my wife is pregnant and she doesn't need all of this extra stress. If you admit me, she's going to think that this is worse than it is."  
  
"OK, you win. But I want you resting for at least the next 24 hours and you're going to be on light duty at work for the next two weeks. Understand?"  
  
Gage reluctantly nodded.  
  
Just down the hall, Angela was checked out by a pediatrician on call. After a thorough examination, it was determined that she didn't have a concussion, but the doctor still decided to admit her to the hospital for a few hours of observation.  
  
It was near dawn when they all returned to the Walker ranch. Angela had fallen asleep in her car seat and Gage and Sydney had both dozed off in the backseat of the truck.  
  
"Gage? Sydney?" Alex gently shook both of them to wake them.  
  
"Um?" Gage replied, immediately reaching for his arm as a pain shot into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." Alex looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"It's OK." Gage grimaced slightly and nudged Sydney until she too woke up. "Hey baby. We're here."  
  
"Here, where?" She asked.  
  
"At Alex's and Walker's."  
  
"What time is it?" She asked, still not fully awake. "I had the strangest dream." Looking down at Gage's left arm, which was heavily bandaged and in a sling, she suddenly realized that it hadn't been a dream. "Oh my Lord, are you alright?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Shh. I'm fine. So is Angela." Gage pulled her close. "Let's get you inside, OK?"  
  
"I had rather go home." Sydney confessed.  
  
"Well, so had I, but they gave me a shot of something at the hospital and I'm a little too light-headed to drive and I know that you're too sleepy, so we should probably wait a while."  
  
"Definitely!" Walker exclaimed. "Both of you are going to lie down in the guest bedroom until you feel well enough to leave." He opened the door and helped Sydney out. Gage got out of the truck too quickly and immediately began to feel lightheaded again.  
  
"Gage, wait just a second." Walker instructed. Alex wrapped her arms around Sydney and escorted her inside and upstairs to the guestroom while Walker made sure Gage got in without passing out.  
  
"I'm alright Walker." Gage insisted.  
  
"I know you are." Walker replied, still walking beside the young Ranger, just in case he needed a little extra support, but still giving him his space, so he didn't feel as though he was being hovered over.  
  
"Where's Angela?" Gage asked as he entered the guestroom.  
  
"She's asleep." Walker said as Gage sat on the edge of the bed. "She's fine Gage. I can't thank you enough for what you did out there. If it hadn't been for you . . ." Walker let his sentence trail off. "Well, let's just say things could have been quite different. I saw the wildcat from across the ledge, but I couldn't get a clear shot."  
  
"I know. I started to pull my gun and shoot her too, but I was afraid of ricochet."  
  
Walker nodded and looked at an already dozing Sydney. "I'll leave you two alone. Sleep as long as you like."  
  
"Thanks Walker." Gage replied with a yawn.  
  
As soon as Walker left the room, Gage laid down beside of Sydney and fell asleep with his left arm draped over his wife.  
  
Walker joined Alex downstairs in the kitchen. "I wonder if they're hungry?" She asked as she prepared breakfast for Walker and herself.  
  
"They're both more tired than hungry. They're asleep."  
  
"Already?"  
  
Walker nodded. "Sydney's exhausted and the doctor gave Gage a shot of something to help him rest."  
  
Alex nodded. "When are Jimmy and Erica supposed to be back?"  
  
"Today, thank goodness."  
  
"Walker." Alex reprimanded.  
  
"I know, but we were already shorthanded with Sydney on medical leave and Trivette on vacation, now Gage is injured and out for two weeks. Alex, they're my best."  
  
"I know honey, but if Gage hadn't been there, our daughter would be . . ." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence as she began to cry.  
  
Walker got up from the table and pulled her into his arms. "I know Alex and I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I just hate it that Gage got hurt saving our daughter, but I'm so thankful that he was there."  
  
"Me too." Alex smiled again through her tears. "You know, he's going to be a great father himself, pretty soon."  
  
Walker returned the smile and nodded. "Yeah and then Angela will have a new little playmate."  
  
"Speaking of playmates for Angela, when are we going to create one of our own?" Alex asked, wiping her tears.  
  
"One what?" Walker asked, not picking up on her meaning.  
  
"A playmate for Angela. With Sydney expecting, its just made me realize how badly I want another baby."  
  
"Really?" Walker smiled.  
  
"Yes really. What do you think? When would be a good time?" Alex kissed her husband.  
  
"There's no time like the present." Walker replied as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and closed the door.  
  
*******  
  
Gage woke up around 5:00 p.m., his arm aching. He sat up and stared at Sydney, who still lay sleeping, soundly beside of him. He got up and made his way to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, hoping to feel a little more refreshed.  
  
While he was in the bathroom, Sydney began to stir. She rolled over, feeling for her husband beside of her. "Gage." She called out.  
  
"I'm right here." He replied coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey. Come here." She patted the bed. Gage sat down on the edge of the bed, facing his wife. "How are you feeling?" She asked, lightly touching his left arm.  
  
"A little better. How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine." She raised up and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Oww." He recoiled as she leaned on his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry." She sat back from him.  
  
"No, it's OK. It doesn't hurt too much." He smiled slightly. "Nothing like the bear."  
  
Sydney tried to smile, but couldn't. She knew that he was just trying to make light of his injury, but she also knew how close she had come to losing him to the wounds that the grizzly bear had inflicted a few years ago.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong beautiful?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied. "We had better get downstairs. I hope Alex has something to eat. I'm famished."  
  
"Maybe we should go home. I mean we've probably overstayed our welcome." Gage said as he helped Sydney off of the bed.  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"I would like to see Angela before we leave." Gage said, staring at his wife.  
  
"Yeah, me too." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair and helped him put his arm back into the sling that the doctor had provided.  
  
A few minutes later, they made their way downstairs to find Alex and Walker both sitting outside on the porch.  
  
"Hey you two!" Alex exclaimed as they came outside.  
  
"Hey Alex." Gage replied. "Walker."  
  
"Sydney, if you're hungry, there's a vegetable tray in the 'frige." Alex suggested, knowing full well the hunger pains of pregnancy.  
  
"Thanks Alex, I believe I will have something." She made her way back inside and fixed a small plate for herself and then returned to the porch.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Walker asked Gage.  
  
"Pretty good." Gage nodded. "Where's Angela?"  
  
"She's not awake yet." Alex replied.  
  
"Yes I am mommy." Angela said as she came through the screen door, running to her mother.  
  
"Well, I see that you are." Alex replied as she took the little girl on her lap. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm glad." Alex replied, hugging her close.  
  
"Daddy, did the mommy cat die?" Angela asked innocently, reminding Walker and Gage that she had seen everything that went on in the woods the previous day.  
  
Walker squatted down next to his daughter and took her small hand. "Yes honey, the mommy cat died."  
  
"Why did you shoot her?"  
  
"Because she was hurting Uncle Gage and we didn't want her to hurt you."  
  
Angela stared at Gage and Sydney who were sitting on the porch swing. "Uncle Gage, did the cat hurt you bad?"  
  
"Not too bad, sweetheart. I just won't be able to swing you around for awhile."  
  
"Oh." She replied, and then thought for a moment. Turning back to Walker, she asked; "What will happened to the kitty?"  
  
Gage and Walker looked at each other across the porch. "I hadn't thought about it sweetheart, but I guess I had better call animal control and have them pick it up. Maybe they can take it to the zoo or something." Walker replied.  
  
"Will it like it there?" Angela asked.  
  
"I don't know honey. What do you think?" Walker asked.  
  
"I don't think it would like it there. It would be in a cage, like the one you put bad guys in. The kitty isn't bad, is it?" She looked at Gage for the answer this time.  
  
"No sweetie, the kitty isn't bad. Hey Walker, maybe you could check with the wildlife preserve. They might be able to take it."  
  
"Now there's a thought." Walker replied, smiling at his daughter.  
  
"What's that?" The little girl asked Gage.  
  
"They're people who take care of animals." Gage tried to explain in terms that the little girl could understand.  
  
"I love you Uncle Gage." She reached her little arms up for Gage to take her.  
  
He lifted her up with his right arm and placed her between he and Sydney. "I love you too squirt." He hugged her.  
  
"Does your boo-boo still hurt?" She asked.  
  
"Not much. How about yours?"  
  
"No. It's all better, see." She leaned her head down so Gage could see the back of her head.  
  
"I see." Gage replied, lightly fluffing her hair.  
  
"Uncle Gage, why did the cat hurt you?" She asked with concern.  
  
"I don't know honey. Maybe she thought we were going to hurt the kitty."  
  
"I didn't want to hurt the kitty, I just wanted to pet it." Angela said near tears. "I'm sorry the cat hurt you."  
  
Gage could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes as he saw the tears streaming down Sydney's smiling face. "It's OK Angela. I'm fine. The kitty's going to be fine too. Your daddy and I will find it and take it to the people we were talking about."  
  
"Really?" She asked, still sitting between Gage and Sydney.  
  
"Yes honey. Really." He hugged her close. "You know what, it's about time that Aunt Sydney and I headed home."  
  
"Oh Gage, you two don't have to run off. I'll fix dinner." Alex said.  
  
"No, that's OK. I though maybe we would go out tonight." Gage replied.  
  
Alex smiled as she saw Sydney's face light up. "OK."  
  
"Thanks again for the cookout." Gage said as he hugged Alex and shook Walker's hand.  
  
"It's us who should be thanking you." Alex said, looking at Gage and then to Angela.  
  
Gage stared at the ground, not wanting such a fuss made over him. "I'm just glad she's OK." He looked at Angela smiling.  
  
THE END 


End file.
